remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (Cyberverse)
Flagship of the Decepticon fleet, the Nemesis is Megatron's personal vessel. Fiction ''Cyberverse'' cartoon After Slipstream had been sent to Earth, Starscream went to rally the Decepticon fleet. Once the fleet was marshalled, the Nemesis led the charge towards Earth, arriving on the planet after the ''Ark'' crew had been awoken. To complete Megatron's master plan, Vector Sigma was loaded aboard the ship. Some time afterward, the Decepticons opted to simply destroy the Earth and fish the AllSpark out of the debris field. As this plan was based on Earth's moon, the Nemesis touched down on the planetoid. When a set of planetary engines sent the moon towards Earth, Starscream, having declared himself as the new Decepticon leader, ordered the warship to take off. Before it had gotten too far, the still alive Megatron managed to board whereupon he viciously beat Starscream to the point of shutdown and contemptuously dumped the traitor's body back on the lunar surface, ordering his flagship elsewhere. The Nemesis later docked on the outskirts of a human city where Megatron made a false memorial to Starscream. In the midst of Megatron holding a contest to determine his new SIC, the Seekers smuggled Vector Sigma off the ship. When the Autobot Hot Rod chased Cheetor through a GroundBridge, he emerged by the Nemesis. Though he was initially taken captive, he managed to escape, even as Megatron fired the warship's artillery at him. When Megatron witnessed a GroundBridge however, he reassessed his priorities. Though Megatron was able to open a GroundBridge to the AllSpark's location, he lost it to Starscream. Unaware of the Seekers' desertion, the Autobots launched an attack on the Nemesis, being met by the entirety of Megatron's drone force before Cheetor revealed that the AllSpark was not aboard the warship. Attempting to form an alliance in order to defeat Starscream, the Autobots invited the Decepticons to their headquarters for peace negotiations. The group complied and flew the Nemesis over to do so but soon flew away after the negotiations had resulted in a free-for-all and Slipstream's death. After Starscream used the artifact to birth an army of scraplets, he led them to attack the Nemesis, draining the energon of its crew. Before he was paralyzed, Megatron sent out a garbled distress call bringing the Autobots to the ship. Once the scraplets had been defeated, Megatron allowed the Autobots to leave his ship. As Shockwave oversaw repairs to the ship, he abducted Wheeljack to help him find a way to track and control the scraplets. Though Wheeljack escaped and wreaked havoc on the craft, he did provide Shockwave with a drone controller. At the same time, Windblade returned to the ship to try and kill Bludgeon so she could avenge Slipstream. Once it was repaired, the Nemesis was attacked by the still alive Jetfire who sought the still alive Sky-Byte before Sky-Byte visited the ship to try and recruit his old comrades in his feud before Jetfire, now clad in spark armor, returned and took Megatron prisoner. Fed up with the feud, Megatron suggested that Sky-Byte and Jetfire engage in a duel to the death at a coliseum. When the AllSpark was wrestled away from Starscream, it fell into Autobot possession. Detecting Autobot shuttles heading for Earth's space bridge, the Nemesis launched to meet them, destroying them all only to find they were remotely controlled. Fortunately for the Decepticons, Sky-Byte had already deduced this and attacked the Ark, delaying it enough for the Nemesis to intercept. Ruthlessly, the Nemesis unleashed its full might on the smaller ship, nearly crashing it before Cheetor restored it with the AllSpark, allowing it to slip past. Though the Ark made for the space bridge, Shockwave used a hard light hologram to trick the Autobots into believing the portal had been destroyed. As the Autobot ship headed off into deep space, the Nemesis sailed through the portal and back to Cybertron. ''Transformers: Universe'' Notes *While the hull design of the Nemesis doesn't seem to pay homage to any prior incarnations of the ship, its interior aesthetics, specifically its dark grey paneling, and the glowing red exterior running lights seem to invoke its Aligned counterpart's depiction in ''Prime''. Category:Decepticon starships